


Toy Soldiers

by xvivon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Fuck Ra’s Al Ghul, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, He’s 4, Hurt Damian Wayne, Ra’s is an asshole, The League of Assassins (DCU), Toddler Damian Wayne, i hate him, no beta we die like jason todd, she tries her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon
Summary: Comfort is nice. And he’ll take all of it that he can. Because he knows what he is - what they all are - to his grandfather, disposable.And so, he remembers how the followers fought and fell.Like toy soldiers.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & his trauma, Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Toy Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I finally wrote something over 1k words! Which doesn’t sound like much (and it kinda isn’t) but I have a short attention span so it’s a lot for me. Enjoy!

_He remembers the hot desert sun as it beats down on him. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth. His trainer, or as grandfather referred to the man, his victim. The man lays still in front of him, deceased. The seven minute revival mark long since past. He remembers the mans acceptance. How he encouraged his own end. Now all Damian sees is a person he considered a friend, bloodied and beaten. Slain by his sword. And he stares into the dull, empty eyes, of the man who taught him so remarkably._

But, that was months ago. And he must learn to move on from it. No matter how upsetting it was. How it affected him so greatly.

Stalking the dark hallways of Infinity Island lonesome is always mundane. Especially when his mother is away. She should be back later tonight. Though, he doesn’t know if he can wait that long. Stepping near one of the windows, he gazes at the shadows. He notices his grandfather giving a speech. Something about how the enemy is nearing, and we must be prepared for their arrival.

Grandfather always prepares the shadows but, when the bats come he prepares more. Damian does find it odd that Grandfather gets so worked up over an animal though.

Mama likes bats, she says his father is a bat. Damian believes that to be illogical. _‘Baba must be a human, because that’s what I am.’_ His mother only laughed.

But, if the league is preparing for _intruders_ then he will have to hide. Grandfather doesn’t want an outsider to know of his existence. Even some of the shadows don’t even know of his birth.

 _‘We worked too hard to get you here, only to lose you in battle, my heart.’_ His mother affirmed.

They would always place him in a dark chamber mostly with Mara, and they would wait. Wait until his mother or Ravi retrieved them. He wondered if Mara would join him in the depository this time.

“We’ve been breached, the invaders are here!” One of the shadows squawked. “Ready your weapons men.”

_Shoot._

Run. Damian needed to run. And hide, he needed to lie low. He wasn’t ready for significant combat yet. That attained in two years, when he would turn six. And to think, he only started swordsman training last year, at age three. When he turned four a few months ago, the training became more advanced. And while he could most likely hold his own in battle, they didn’t want to risk it.

Where is Mara?

He needed to find her, she was meant to hide with him. So, where could she be? No, this was inane of him. He could be injured, and should just hide. But, what if Mara was hurt? Also stupid of him to consider. Mara is five years old, she can handle herself just fine without her toddler cousin bothering her. _Still._

‘Agh!’ One of the shadows cried.

Damian couldn’t help but gravitate back towards the window. And he regretted it.

There was blood all over the battlefield. He heard the cries and howls of opposing forces clashing.

And, grandfather just, _watched._ He stood tall as his army and foes crumpled at his feet.

And boy, did they crumble.

The child watched as the massacre grew worse on both sides. One of the shadows, he couldn’t recall the name, caught his eye and perished right then and there. The katana being pried from his cold, dead, hands. The assailant stepped on him, couldn’t even have the decency to step over, and raced away.

That’s when Damian started to doubt that his grandfather cared about his army. Because really, all they were to him is disposable. Easily replaceable, tedious to do so, but still simple enough to do.

Does that mean Damian is disposable to him as well? What about his mother, is she unimportant? Did she feel that way about him? Was he just another asset of his grandfathers? Another pawn?

No, just those intrusive thoughts again. He was important, he was needed, he was _loved._ Right? Mother loved him, she said so every night. Well, every night she was with him. And, Mara cared a great deal for him. Even if she has odd ways of showing it. Grandfather must love him, otherwise he would be out on that field. Possibly being slaughtered.

_Even if children shouldn’t be trained as skilled swordsmen._

They went for hours, with the League of Shadows emerging victorious. As they always do. It’s what they do. It’s all they do. It’s what they’re trained for.

The screams don’t stop, even after the battle is over. Assassins being slain, the screams, the smell, he remembers every detail. And he has to, it replays in his head over and over again. Even if he wants it to stop.

Even when mother returns. She notices something off about his mood right away. She notices how he startles easier when his grandfather is near. Notices the beads of sweat on his forehead when she checks in on his sleep.

She doesn’t comment on it.

Mainly because she doesn’t know how to. So, she continues giving her son the best childhood she can in her less than ideal situation. Being cold and distant infront of her father, and showering her son with as much love as she can when they’re left unattended.

He doesn’t mention it either. He doesn’t acknowledge it because he’s embarrassed. For being weak, and helpless. For being overly emotional. ~~For being human.~~

But, Damian is still affected by that day, and by many days before. It’s only through shear determination to stay positive, that he can keep his composure. Even with a few cracks in it, he stays together. His mother is proud of him. And she hugs him when she arrives. So tightly, and warmly, and perfectly. It’s what he needs right now. What he will always need. And most likely want.

Comfort is nice. And, he’ll take all of it he can. Because, he knows what he is, they all are, to his grandfather. _Disposable._ And so, he remembers how the followers fought, and fell.

_Like toy soldiers._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading this! It is purely self-indulgent haha. Please stay safe and drink some water.
> 
> Have a great morning/afternoon/night bbyyyyeeeeeeee! <3
> 
> Go bother me on tumblr - [xvivon](https://xvivon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
